Not All Fun And Games
by CaptainClipy
Summary: Stampy and the gang hear about a new theme park that is supposed to hold every single Minecraft server game. But it turns out to be a trap and the group must complete a variety of different server games if they want to escape. Will they succeed, or will they be defeated by the secret organization known as The Committee?
1. Chapter 1: Dream

_Authors Note: New story! P.S. Virus will be updated soon, but I've kind of got writers block. P.P.S. harmony Heart, I hope you like the new name. I could change it to your idea if you like, seeing as this story was your idea. :)_

 **Chapter One: Baaaaaad Idea**

Stampy jumped off his bed as the terrifying laugh of HitTheTarget echoed through his ears.

"What do you want?" he asked.

It was silence. Stampy was about to say something, but at that moment, the voice came back.

"Revenge."

That word echoed through Stampy's head, and the room began to fall apart. Soon, the voice became louder until it was an unbearable noise. The floor from under Stampy's feet fell and the poor cat was sent falling into the back void.

* * * CC * * *

Stampy gasped as he woke, perfectly fine in his bed. He sat up and looked around. He listened very carefully. He sighed when he realized it was just a dream.

After getting his boots on and eating his cake, Stampy walked out of his bedroom door. He went and sat out by his Love Garden like he usually did everytime he had a nightmare.

"Hey, Stamps," Squid said as he came strolling up the path. "Whatcha up to?"

Stampy shrugged. "Not much. Just finishing my tea."

"Nice!" Squid said grabbing Stampy's arm. "Cuz we've gotta get to the theme park on time."

Stampy blinked. "Sorry, what?"

Squid let go of Stampy. "Y'know, that new theme park opening up today?"

"No idea."

Squid sighed. "Don't tell me you didn't read the morning paper." he handed Stampy the newest edition of _Crafty News_.

"This paper was just made a few minutes ago..." Stampy pointed out.

"And?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" Stampy said jumping to his feet. "C'MON!"

He and Squid ran down the path, towards the outskirts of Stampy's Lovely World.

* * * CC * * *

"We're here!" Stampy said as he and Squid met up with Lee, Dan, Sqaishey, and Ash.

"Is this all?" Squid asked. "Anyone else coming?"

"Well James is out making a video," Ash said. "And everybody else are doing the same as you could assume."

"Okay," Squid shrugged. "Let's go!"

Stampy sang a merry tune as they ran into the forest, and right past a random sheep.

"Baaaaaad idea," it said. "Baaah."


	2. Chapter 2: NAFAG

**Chapter Two: The N.A.F.A.G. Theme Park**

"So," Stampy said as they walked through the woods. "You sure this is the way?"

Just then, a big yellow duck fell from the sky and landed on Squid, who was about to answer Stampy, but now had the problem of trying to keep his head together.

"Sqaishey!" Stampy said giving the duck a hug.

"Stampy!" Sqaishey said.

"Why are you here?"

A pilot appeared out of nowhere. "Because I forgot that she was in the story, so I made a whole sort of thing involving LEGO to get her here.

"Makes sense." Ash said.

"See ya!" the pilot saluted before disappearing.

"Well," Squid said. "Lets go!"

They continued walking.

"So," Ash said. "Do you know anything about this place?"

"Only that it holds every Minecraft game in the world!" Stampy screamed.

Sqaishey jumped up and down. "Fun! Fun! Fun!"

Dan rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sometimes I think you guys are WAAAAAY too hyper."

Stampy stopped and turned swiftly around, scowling at Dan. "There is NO SUCH THING as too hyper."

Dan's eyes were wide. "Alright..."

Stampy smiled and turned around to continue walking, where he had a debate with the others about which color socks to wear on a Tuesday.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

"MY VERY EASY METHOD," Stampy and Sqaishey sang. "JOIN STAMPY UNTIL NIGHTTIME!"

Dan rolled his eyes again. "I don't get how that is a song," he said. "You just repeat the same confusing lines over and over again."

"MY VERY EASY METHOD, JOIN STAMPY UNTIL NIGHTTIME!"

"And what happens at nighttime anyway?" Dan asked.

"You go to bed, silly." Stampy said playfully.

Dan rolled his eyes.

 **FIVE MORE MINUTES LATER...**

"So," Stampy said. "How's your sloth doing, Dan?"

"I don't have a sloth.

 **ANOTHER FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

"I think this grass might be a different shade of purple than most grass." Stampy examined.

"What?" Dan said flummoxed.

"Only electric monks will understand."

"And are you an electric monk?"

"Of course not, silly!"

 **AND YET ANOTHER FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

"Have you hugged your Mosasaurus today?"

 **YES, YET FIVE MORE MINUTES LATER...**

"We're almost there!" Stampy said.

"Where's Dan?" Squid asked looking around.

"I think he bailed out in the river." Ash shrugged looking at the coordinates.

Just then, Dan came climbing out of the river and ran up to them.

"We're almost there?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Dan.

Finally Ash said, "Well, there's your proof." and continued walking.

 **TWENTY SECONDS LATER...**

"Lookie!" Stampy said, pointing to a giant sign that read N.A.F.A.G. "There's a giant sign that reads N.A.F.A.G."

"What do you suppose _that_ stands for?" Sqaishey asked scratching her head.

"It stands for," and evil female voice said from behind them. "Not All Fun And Games."

That was the last thing they remembered before they were all knocked out by a massive magic beam of sorts.

 **WHEN THEY AWOKE...**

Stampy opened his eyes and looked around. He was inside some dark, mysterious world. Suddenly, a light turned on at the corner of his eye. He turned, and could not believe what he saw next.


	3. Chapter 3: Enemies

**Chapter Three: Enemies**

STAMPY'S POV

There, in the doorway not too far away, stood the one and only, the thought to be dead, HitTheTarget.

"Target..." I said in a sinister voice that people usually use when they see their arch nemesis that they thought had been killed.

"Hello, cat," he said in an unnatural voice. He had his hands behind his back and stood in a way that would have made my great aunt cry. "It's a real pleasure to see you again."

I frowned and stood up. The terrain around me was completely dark. I couldn't see a thing but HitTheTarget and the light that shone around him, which still wasn't enough to light up the area of this dark world.

"How did you survive? What are you doing?" I demanded, my cat claws unsheathed.

Target gave a mechanical laugh. "You shall find out soon enough," he said in a deep, robotic voice. "Come," he added turning around. "We have a little surprise for you and your friends."

I stood my ground. "I am not going anywhere near you, HitTheTarget!"

Target stopped and turned to face me again. An evil smile crept across his face. "You will." he said quietly.

With those words, he left through the door, not closing it behind him. I stood there, thinking about what Target meant, how he was here, where here was, and what he was going to do next. I jumped and spun around at the sound of something loud behind me, like the bang of a steel machine. A loud humming noise followed, and it took me a moment to figure out what was going on.

The walls were closing in on me.

My eyes widened when a massive spiked wall came driving towards me, scraping the ground along with it. I turned around and ran towards the door which Target had just went through. The wall was faster than me, and was slowly gaining. I thought I was dead, but I would keep running anyway. I jumped through the entrance, and everything went black. That last thing I heard was a loud ringing noise, which I soon found out was that of my own ears, ringing.

SQUID'S POV

I opened me eyes and looked around. Just darkness everywhere. I touched the ground to get me bearings, and even the grass felt dark and black.

"Stamps!" I called out with a tremble of fear in my voice. "You there, Stamps?"

Nothing.

I stood up, although there was no point. There was nothing to see nothing to hear, and the only smell was pale and dark, with a hint of rotten egg. A light shone at the corner of me eye, and I turned to see it. It seemed a door had opened, and I could see the silhouette of a non-human creature. It wasn't a very attractive creature, and even though you shouldn't judge people by their silhouette, I'm just saying I wouldn't want to go out with it for dinner.

A female voice spoke. "Hello there," it sounded very sinister and disturbed. "Having a lovely evening?"

"Er," I said. "Not exactly. Listen, have yo-"

"Excellent, excellent," the creature interrupted. "I suppose you're wondering why you are here."

"Er, not really," I said plainly. "I'm just wonderi-"

"Well I'll tell you anyway," it interrupted. "I-"

"I don't care, love!" I interrupted angrily. "I just wanna-"

It interrupted me again. "Don't care...?" it said sinisterly and slightly dramatically. "Don't care..." it repeated darkly, sending a chill down my spine. "You will..."


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

_Authors note: Hiya, sorry about the lack of updates. I'll try to update sooner._

 **Chapter Four: Captured**

Stampy woke up and was surprised to see a strange fox looking at him, its beady, disturbed eyes poking into his soul. He jumped back in alarm and looked around. He was in a cage of sorts, aligned with iron bars. He just stared at the fox and hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"Where am I?" he growled.

The fox stepped out of the way to reveal the room he was in. The walls were white, along with the ceiling, and the floor was hard stone. There was a red sofa at the very end of the room, and a matching chair in the corner. In the other corner stood a bookshelf, and, along with plenty of other decoration, there was a large fish tank at the side of the room. Stampy could see something inside the fish tank. It was blue, it had a massive mouth, two big eyes, and a fair amount of tentacles.

"Squid?" Stampy mewed in disbelief.

Squid swam around the tank and turned his head at the sound of Stampy's voice. "You're awake, Stamps." he said.

Stampy gave Squid a gentle smile. His smile then turned to worry as he looked across the room. "Where are Sqaishey and the others?" he asked with a tremble of fear in his voice.

Just then, a cheese man, a man with goggles, a duck, and a bear fell through a door at the side of the room.

The fox slumped onto the sofa, its missile launcher bouncing around the strap on its back. "Well, well, well," it said. "If it isn't the Magic Animal Club," A laugh cracked from its throat. "As if your 'magic' could match up with ours."

 _Ours?_ Stampy asked silently.

"Actually, that's just a typo," Squid said to the fox. "There isn't really any magi-"

"Whatever!" the fox said angrily, and by the tone in its voice, Squid realized it was a female. "Can we just get on, please?"

"If you say so," Dan said as he corrected his goggles. "Escort us to wherever you want to stinkin' escort us." he said, his voice quickly turning to annoyance.

The fox jumped out of her seat and, after glaring at Dan, walked up to Stampy's cage. "C'mere kitty-kitty."

"I'm not sure you realize how annoying you are." Stampy growled.

The fox ignored him and opened his cage. "Lets get this over with."

While the strange figures escorted them down the hall, Stampy couldn't help noticing the way the fox's eyes twitched occasionally and the way she jerked here and there. It's as if the creature was doing things physically - or maybe psychically - against her will.

His thoughts were interrupted as they were brought into another room, which looked the opposite from the nicely decorated room they were previously in. This room seemed to have a Nether theme, with Netherbrick walls, a Netherbrick and Netherrack patterned floor, and with the room edges surrounded with lit Netherrack, blocked off by Netherbrick fences.

"Oh I like the variety!" Ash exclaimed sarcastically. "Really gives it that touch, all those different blocks!"

The fox bent over to Ash. "Look, it wasn't my idea," she growled. "I didn't want the room like this, but the boss is obsessed with the Nether."

"And who's the boss?" Ash asked.

Just then, a door at the end of the room opened, and HitTheTarget walked in wearing a quite massive cape.

"HitTheTarget?" Sqaishey exclaimed with disbelief.

Once finished examining the group, a mechanical voice crept from his mouth. "Thank you, Fiona," he did a hand gesture, probably meaning the fox, apparently named Fiona, was dismissed, for she twitched across the room and sat at a Netherbrick chair. HitTheTarget then snapped his attention back at the group. "Well now. I suppose your wondering why your here-"

The author then appeared and glared at HitTheTarget. "Ex-CUSE me!" he growled. "It's _you're_. Not _your_!"

"Fine, scumbag!" HitTheTarget growled. "You're! Now hurry up and leave before I rip you're leg-"

" _Your_!" the pilot interrupted.

"But," Target said helplessly. "But you just said-"

"You have to use the correct grammar at the correct times." the author said.

Target shook his fist at him. "Your not going to see the light-"

" _You're_."

Steam came out of Target's ears. "Fine. YOU'RE not going to see the light of day by the time I'm finished with you! I'm going to rip your face apart than feed-"

A Troll face appeared. " _Then_." the pilot corrected.

He disappeared before HitTheTarget could pull out his bow.

Fiona jumped out of her seat and ran up to HitTheTarget where she began to slowly pat his back and sing a soothing song.

That was pretty awkward for Stampy and the others.

Once Target noticed they were watching, he pushed back Fiona and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying before your friend interrupted me..." he said with his teeth grinded. "Your probably wondering-"

" _You're_!" echoed through the room.

HitTheTarget said some nasty words.


	5. Chapter 5: Anger Issues and Fox Songs

_Authors Note: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the lack of updates. I felt like my brain was farting. ...And like my nose was exploding in slow motion...or something... I needed a break... I'm writing this chapter to prove I'm not dead. NOBODY KILLED MEH, OKAY?_

 **Chapter Five:** **Anger Issues and Fox Songs**

Once HitTheTarget had begun crying, Stampy and the others were "escorted" out of the room. Now, when I say "escorted", I really mean "yelled at by HitTheTarget until Fiona demanded that they leave". Dan was happy to leave, wishing he had never left Dr. Trayaurus' Lab. It was the entire opposite for Squid, who actually wanted to stay and correct Target's grammar.

Squid you little devil.

Stampy didn't like it very much how the way his face slammed against the ground when he was pushed over. As he lifted his head, he turned to see Ash rubbing his bruised head. He didn't seem to enjoy it either, for he said, "Are you _kidding_ me!?" quiet loudly.

This next room they were in was smaller than before, and was very stone brick-ish. The walls were that of a stronghold, with old stone brick walls and iron bar cells, which sent an unnerving down Stampy's spine. He knew what was going on even before Fiona said it.

"Welcome to your 'sleeping quarters'," she said with a sinister grin on her face, which then turned to turned to a look of evil as she added, "We managed to find you some roommates."

She pointed across the room to another batch of cells, but these weren't empty. Sticking their hands through the cell bars, with looks of fear, were MCClimax, LionMaker, SuperChache39 and ibxtoycat.

"You've _kidnapped_ other YouTubers!?" Sqaishey sounded more angry than frightened.

Fiona wasn't listening. She had sat down at a stone bench and seemed to be texting on her MinePhone.

Amy's eyes brightened. She whispered into Stampy's ears, "Here is our chance to run, Stampy."

But Fiona's ears pricked and she looked up from her phone. "You think so?"

Stampy was very annoyed. As he was going to speak, Dan stood up.

"So, are we just going to stand around here all day?" he asked.

" _Be patent_!" Fiona snapped.

"Whatever the fox says." Dan said casually as he turned his back Fiona.

Then the pilot appeared. "WHAT DOES DA FOX SAY? UNCY UNCY UNCY UNC-" he sang.

"Help us out!" Squid pleaded.

"NO!" the pilot shouted. "DON'T INTERRUPT A GUY WHILE HE SINGS A SONG THAT HE'S ONLY EVER HEARD THE MINECRAFT PARODY VERSION OF!"

Stampy tilted his head. "Why are you speaking in all caps...?"

"WHY? WHY CAN'T I TALK IN ALL CAPS? IT'S A FREE COUNTRY! I CAN TALK HOWEVER I WANT! HECK, I'M THE BLEAKING AUTHOR, FOR THE LOVE OF SILLY SAUSAGES! I CAN TALK IN all lowercase AND MIXMYWORDSTOGETHERSOTHEY'REHARDTOUNDERSTAND! Je peux parler en français si je veux! I CA ! I CAN...Wait, how do you know I'm talking in caps? You're inside the story itself. That's not scientifically possible..." he rubbed his chin. "Meh, whatevah." he shrugged and disappeared into a cloud of _Star Wars_ action figures.

Fiona, who was watching the entire time with a smug grin on her face, stood up and 'kindly escorted' Stampy and the others into their cages by threatening to blow their heads to oblivion with her rocket launcher if they didn't.

Still fazed by the pilot, Squid face-planted onto the prison floor as soon as he set foot in, causing a large pileup of cats, squids, bears, cheese, et cetera.

Fiona closed the jail door and smiled. "Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 6: Foretold

_Authors Note: Guys! T_ _omorrow I'm going to a camp place for a week, and they don't allow electronics. That means I'll be away from FanFiction (and writing) for a week. Really sorry! D:_ _But before the chapter, here is a reply to Harmony Heart's review:_

 _Yes, I loved Jurassic World and nearly everything about it, and my heart was pounding when the "Universal" logo came up on the screen. And yeah, Hoskins (the guy who wanted to use the raptors for military usage [which was a horrible idea]) was nearly as annoying as the Indominus Rex itself. I actually think I may have been sadder to see the raptors go than anybody I know, mostly because of the fact that I'm writing a story about them (Isla Cray-Cray), which made the deaths more emotional for me. Although there were lots of swears and deaths (just like every Jurassic Park film), I really enjoyed the movie. But, as you've said, there were many paleontological flaws about it, one being the fact that the Indominus took out like a bazillion Apatosauruses (the long-necked Dinosaurs) without a single scratch. I'm a huge Dinosaur nerd, so I know for a fact that the Apatosauruses would've killed the Indominus easily if the movie were realistic, but, Hollywood, people. Anything can happen with Hollywood. Anyway, speaking of the dead Apatosauruses, I must admit I cried during the scene where Owen Grady and Claire Dearing watch the dying Apatosaurus breath its final breaths. I know many people who cried as well. (Fun fact: That was an animatronic they used for the Apatosaurus during the making of the film, and Colin Trevorrow [the director] added the human-like eye to it to make the scene more emotional, which worked.) But off topic, might I just say I loved the scene where the raptor (Delta) was chasing Owen, Claire, Gray and Zach through the Innovation Center and Claire hits that button to make a hologram of a Dilophosaurus (the dinosaur with the crest) appear. If you don't know, there are many Jurassic Park fans out there (like me) who love that Dinosaur and its scene from the first film, and by the hints from the Jurassic World Lego sets_ _(boy I'm such a Jurassic Park nerd)_ _, us fans were hoping for a Dilophosaurus. But once the two kids had escaped from the Restricted Area, I thought the Dilophosaurus opportunity was lost. But then, just as I thought all hope was lost, BAM! A Dilophosaurus hologram appears and distracts the raptor, which was awesome. (Another fun fact that is totally not related to anything I've just been talking about, the T-Rex that Claire released was the same Rex from the first film. DA QUEEN IS BACK!) Alright, although I'd like to say more, I just realized how long I've been ranting for. I'm sooooooo sorry for boring you by reading this. If someone asks me a Jurassic Park/World question then I'm off. Alright, that's it, just read the chapter and get on with your day._

 **Chapter Six: Foretold**

A dark figure wearing a dark coat closed its eyes darkly as her dark chair rose out of the dark ground and into a dark room. Unsurprisingly, this room was called the Dark Room. It was the perfect foretelling place for magic-dooers, or, in Zara Salgato Fairest's opinion, wizardettes _(A/N: because "witch" would be too rugged)_ to practice their magic.

It wasn't the prettiest place, but since she no longer had - or needed - her tiny fortune-teller tent, and didn't care for pretty things anymore, this was perfectly fine.

As Zara - or Madame Fairest, as she called herself - sat in the chair, she gathered her thoughts and memories, including all those years ago when she was just a normal fortune teller, trying to make a living. She never thought she would actually learn real magic. Through those long, stressful years, Fairest had learned how to levitate, cast certain spells, and even transform certain objects.

One night, while she was telling a customer's fortune, she accidently turned them to their opposite gender, from a male to a female. He, or now she, ran out and told everyone what happened. Fairest knew she was in for it. Gathering her stuff, she retreated for the mountains as she was chased by an angry mob of citizens, the gender-transformed boy/girl in the front. Fairest eventually outran them, and hid in the mountains.

Over a week of crying and starving, Fairest eventually decided she was going to have to start a new life somewhere. She spent a few more days in the cold rocks, practicing her magic until she created a portal. Having nothing to loose, she entered the portal to a dark world, full of evil creatures and man-eating plants. She stayed there for over a year, building - and finding recruits for - her new secret organization called the Committee.

Flashing back into the real world, Fairest took a deep breath. This was enough she needed to remember. Concentrating hard, she began lifting objects in the room telepathically, making sure she didn't get distracted. She began spinning three, clear glass balls around her until a pitchless voice echoed around the room.

 _Beware the creature of orange pelt. If not stopped, the end is near._

She opened her eyes and gasped for air. She dropped the glass balls and the lights came back on in a glaring light.

After catching her breath, she called out, "Rivet!"

A massive door at the end of the room opened and a white robot came walking in, its icy blue eyes shining. It slowly walked towards Fairest's giant chair and knelt down.

"The problem, what is?" it asked in a robotic voice.

"What are the appearances of our prisoners, Rivet?" Fairest asked quickly.

"A blue sea entity, there was," Rivet replied. "An orange cat, there was also. A cheese-"

"Orange cat!" Fairest repeated, jumping out of her chair. "Orange pelt!"

"Advised, jumping out of your chair is not." Rivet said calmly.

"Shut up, Rivet!" Fairest shot a glare at the silver robot. "It was foretold an orange-pelted creature would end us!"

"Plenty of other orange creatures, there were. Such as-"

"Shut up!" Fairest said, walking up and down the room. "Show me to the orange cat." she demanded.

"Yes Master," Rivet obeyed. "This way, the prisoners are."

 _Authors Note: As you could tell, Rivet talks like Yoda. Boy, this is gonna be fun. :P Anyway, see you in a week, my friends!_


End file.
